What the heck, Megatron
by Azul the blue
Summary: Megatron gives Prime a birthday gift...BUT WHY?


Notes: Again, the thing cane off of a idea generator. It was 'A major villan does something totaly out of charicter, and they must find out why.' So, this fuzzy fic came out. Enjoy! :P

* * *

Prime was in a restless recharge.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of it by Arcee's yell. "Go away, you feind!"

He got up, and ran to the location of her shout.

Megatron.

He was standing there, holding something. When Prime came into view, he said, "Good. He's here for the party!"

Arcee looked at Megatron. "You were never invited."

"Is that so? Well, I'll leave this...gift for him!" Megatron threw what he was holding.

Prime and Arcee ducked, expecting a bomb. But they heard a sift squeak.

Prime picked up what Megatron threw.

A...teddy bear?

Jack waited for Arcee to come pick him up.

When she came into sight, he commented, "Little late this time."

"Sorry. Had a tiny drop in at where me and Optimus where sheltering."

"Who was it?"

"Megatron."

"Woah. Megatron came? Doesn't he normaly let his stupid 'cons do his dirty work?"

"He decided to drop in on Optimus. Special event."

Jack didn't ask any more as they pulled into base.

Ratchet greeted them curtly. "Arcee, Jack. Okay, so we just need Bee to return with Raf..."

"Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went to pick up Miko. Bulk still is out." Ratchet motioned to the Medical bay.

Arcee stood up. "Okay, us free for a little bit. But how are we going to distract him for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, send him on patrol and then Bee will take him on a exploration mission." Ratchet and Arcee seemed to forget he was there.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, today is-" Ratchet was broken off by Bee and Prime's arrival.

Ratchet walked over to Prime. "Why not you go on patrol this time around?"

He nodded and left silently.

Ratchet huffed. "That's taken care of... Arcee, get the stupid hats you insisted that we wear."

Arcee nodded and went for the storage room.

Bee let out a few buzzes.

"I know, bee. I've got that taken care of."

"What's going on?" Jack asked again.

"Today is Op-" Raf began, but was cut off by a stroke of thunder, and the power going out.

"I think we blew a fuse!" Arcee called. Jack watched as her eyes came into sight.

"Great. How are we supposed to geta new one?"

"We send Optimus and Jack to get it?"

"That'll work." Ratchet huffed. "Optimus? We need you to come back to base, we blew a fuse...Jack will go with you."

A few minutes later, they were illuminated by Prime's headlights. Using them as a guide, he got into Prime's cabin.

When they were halfway to Lowes, Jack asked, "Why's everyone acting all weird?"

"I am as clueless as you are, Jack. But it's best to do what they say."

"Even if that means crashing into the white house?" Jack joked.

"Well, maybe not everything..." Prime mused. "But it has to be done, so if they make me do it, it'll be done, anyhow."

As Prime pulled into a parking space, Jack got out. "I'll be right back."

Jack stepped into the store. He looked downthe isles, trying to figure out where they would put the fuses.

A woman tapped on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes, do you know where the fuses are kept?" He asked.

"Isle seven, sir."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day!" She called after him.

After purchasing the fuse, Jack went outside. "Oh man, where did he park!"

After scanning the almost black parking lot, he pulled out his phone and called Miko. "Hey Miko, can you get one of the 'bots to ask Optimus where he parked? Yeah, I can't find him...okay."

Next thing he saw, he saw lights flashing right in front of him.

As they pulled up to base, Prime suddenly stopped.

Jack askedm "What?"

"I have been told to drop you off here."

Jack got out, and watched as Prime pulled away.

Walking into thr main area, he put down the bag. "Got it!"

Arcee walked over quickley and shlved a hat into his hands. "Quick, put this on."

"Okay...?" Jack put the hat on his head.

"Everyone, hide, now!" Ratchet ordered.

Jack stood behind a pole.

He heard the faint sounds of Prime's footsteps.

When the lights were suddenly turned on, the autobots-and Raf and Miko- jumped out from their hiding places and shouted, "Happy birthday!"

Jack shouted, "Hold up, hold up! It's Optimus' birthday? You even have birthday's?"

Prime looked utterly confused. "It's today?"

"That amnesia must have done more damage than we thought...You forgot your own birthday?" Ratchet asked.

"No...but I didn't know it was today!"

"That would explain the teddybear, Optimus."

"Oh."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. "Optimus, here...I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

Prime looked at the chain. "Th..thank you, Jack."

Suddenly, Ratchet said what they least expected him to say.

"Let's get this party started!"


End file.
